


just one more

by broikawa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Morning Kisses, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: cecil likes kissing carlos a lot.carlos likes kissing cecil a lot.





	just one more

**Author's Note:**

> smorch

"All right," Cecil said frantically, looking through his things to make sure he had everything, "keys... coffee... bag..."

"Glasses?" he heard behind him. Carlos stood in the doorway of their bedroom, sure enough, with Cecil's glasses in hand.

"Yes, glasses." He took them and put them on, but not without quickly kissing his husband first. "You are a gem, Carlos, really."

Carlos looked down. He smiled, his cheeks tinting pink. "I try." He stepped closer, placing his hands on either of Cecil's cheeks and kissed him again. "Have a good day, babe."

Cecil placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed him another time. "I will."

Another kiss. "Love you," Carlos told him softly.

Another kiss. "Love you too, honey," Cecil replied, scrunching his nose against Carlos's.

_Another_ kiss.

And another.

And another. Carlos smiled through this one.

One more.

Okay, _really_ , last one.

Nevermind.

"Cecil," Carlos said through another kiss, still holding his husband's face in his hands. He placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You're"– kiss –"going"– kiss –"to"– kiss –"be"– kiss –"late."

... another kiss.

"Right, I know," Cecil said, giving Carlos – _you guessed it_ – another quick peck. "I will see you later."

One– _wait._

Two– really, you two?

Three more kisses.

"Cecil!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." he backed off, walking to the door. Carlos followed behind, holding it while saying one more goodbye.

"See you tonight," Cecil said with a smile.

"Mhm," Carlos replied simply, closing the door once Cecil finally left.

Just as he sat down on their couch, he heard the sound of the door unlocking again. Cecil walked in, quickly towards Carlos.

"What-"

"Forgot something." He leant down and kissed him.

Carlos blushed and kissed his cheek. "Please go to work."

"Right, _work_. Going to work now."

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil Please You Need To Go To Work
> 
> mlm-tooru (tumblr)  
> adriendoesthings (studygram)


End file.
